


Тесное соседство

by Laianely



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laianely/pseuds/Laianely
Summary: Жизнь Риза претерпевает ряд серьёзных изменений, когда он переезжает в тихий на первый взгляд район. Однако первое впечатление оказалось обманчивым.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Mad Moxxi (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands), Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands), Zane Flynt/Nisha (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Стоял тёплый летний денёк, и всё в округе радовало своей зеленью и цветением. Выйдя из машины, Риз огляделся, и его губы растянулись в довольной улыбке. Это место было именно тем, что он искал: тихий райончик с уютными домами. Он надеялся, что вскоре сможет познакомиться с соседями, которые, как он видел в фильмах, бывали очень доброжелательными в таких местах. В этот момент его не слишком заботило то, насколько фильмы далеки от реальности.

Он опомнился, когда услышал гудок машины. Поспешив открыть дверь своего нового дома, у которого он остановился, Риз направился к припаркованному у обочины грузовику, чтобы помочь грузчикам разгружать вещи, желая поскорее управиться с этим. Как и в тот момент, когда он складывал всё по коробкам, Риз снова удивился тому, сколько у него вещей, но парни были крупными и мускулистыми, а потому дело шло весьма быстро. Когда они закончили, Риз расплатился с ними, и грузчики, сев в машину, уехали. Парень мгновение постоял на краю дороги, глядя им вслед и наслаждаясь своим новым окружением, а затем, собираясь пойти в дом, развернулся.

— Боже, — вырвалось у него, когда он заметил стремительно приближающуюся блестящую чёрную машину.

Едва успев шагнуть на тротуар, Риз, глядя лихачу вслед, мысленно обругал его, хотя и знал, что это не имеет эффекта. Он только надеялся, что однажды не попадёт под колёса этой ужасно дорогой машины. Судя по всему, он в этом случае ещё и окажется виноват, заляпав кровью сияющий металл.

Риз помотал головой, отгоняя от себя гнусные мысли и, наконец, направился в дом. Открыв дверь, он почувствовал трепетную радость в душе, когда перед его взором открылся простор помещения. Всё это было теперь его, чёрт возьми: много пространства, полная свобода, а самое главное — никаких шумных соседей прямо за его стеной. Пожалуй, купить дом было одним из его самых лучших решений в жизни. Его лучшие друзья и по совместительству коллеги Вон и Иветт не понимали зачем ему — холостяку — свой дом, но сам он считал, что вместе с этим приобретением начнётся новый этап его жизни. И это ощущение только укрепилось.

Единственное, что сейчас угнетало — это необходимость разбирать коробки. Устало оглядевшись, Риз, слегка приподнимая их, по весу нашёл ту, где лежала часть его одежды и, открыв её, достал домашние вещи. Переодевшись, парень сел на диван, оставленный ему от предыдущих хозяев и, немного подумав, решил, что вещи никуда не убегут, и он разберёт всё завтра. Определённо завтра.

Однако на следующий день вернувшись домой после нелёгкого трудового дня, Риз был слишком уставшим, чтобы заниматься всем этим. Стараясь не обращать внимание на все коробки, расставленные по прихожей и гостиной, он прошёл на кухню и, поставив на стол пакет, выудил из него консервную банку. Пока он не доставал посуду, было решено перебиться такой едой, но только сейчас до него дошло, что ни консервного, ни обычного ножа у него под рукой тоже нет.

— Сам себя подставил, — проворчал Риз, тяжело вздохнув.

Он подошёл к коробкам и обречённо уставился на них. Было бы проще, если бы он подписал их, чтобы затем легко найти необходимые вещи, но в этом плане Риз не отличался особой организованностью. Кроме того, когда парень только начал собираться, он даже не думал, что у него окажется так много вещей. О существовании некоторых из них Риз даже не подозревал. Они были куплены его бывшей девушкой Стейси, когда они жили вместе. Уходя от него, она оставила всё ему, мотивируя это тем, что не хочет вспоминать об их отношениях. Тогда Риза это очень обидело, но сейчас казалось просто смехотворным, ведь он не сделал ничего плохого, это она изменила ему. Возможно, некоторые из этих вещей просто стоило выбросить, но он предполагал, что раз Стейси их купила, то они хотя бы немного полезны, а значит, могли пригодиться в быту. Вспоминая это, парень открыл одну из коробок и обнаружил в ней часть кухонной утвари. На мгновение обрадовавшись, что он близок к цели, Риз запустил туда руку и выудил оттуда орехоколку, щипцы, венчик для молока и специальный нож для пиццы. Ничем из этого он никогда не пользовался. Кажется, стоило всё же избавиться от этого бесполезного хлама. Порывшись в коробке ещё немного, парень убедился в том, что консервного ножа в ней не было, и вздохнул. В поисках необходимой вещи он рисковал умереть от голода.

Его взгляд упал в окно, и он заметил, что в доме напротив горел свет. Время было уже позднее, но, возможно, соседи могли бы войти в его положение, раз уж они всё равно не спали. Подойдя к выходу из дома, Риз на всякий случай посмотрелся в зеркало, висящее на стене, и, пригладив выбившуюся прядь волос, отправился налаживать соседские отношения. Приближаясь к двери, он всё отчётливее слышал музыку, доносящуюся из дома, и женский смех, и парень очень надеялся, что он никому не помешает своим приходом. Он нажал на дверной звонок и, когда ему открыли, изрядно растерялся под взором нескольких пар девичьих глаз.

— Я… я хотел… — начал Риз, но его уже явно никто не слушал.

Цепкие руки трёх девушек втащили его в дом и потянули за собой.

— Девочки! Стриптизёр пришёл! — объявила одна из его «захватчиц» с белокурыми волосами и с розовым боа на шее.

— Что? Нет, я не… — попытался объяснить Риз.

— Смотрите, какой красавчик! — объявила другая.

— Оу, спасибо, — отвлёкся на комплимент Риз, но быстро опомнился. — Но я не стриптизёр.

Однако девушки определённо были уже на веселе и не обращали внимание на его слова, радуясь свалившемуся на них счастью. Семеро нетрезвых особ женского пола окружили его, восторженно разглядывая и трогая, и это пугало его до дрожи.

— Подождите! — остановила остальных одна из девушек. — Первый танец для именинницы!

Неуверенной походкой она преодолела расстояние до выхода из комнаты и скрылась за дверью. Потребовалось какое-то время прежде, чем она вернулась, таща за собой ещё одну девушку.

— Нет, я не хочу, — отказывалась та.

Она выдернула руку из хватки подруги и, остановившись, обратила внимание на Риза, а он тем временем смог рассмотреть её. Узкие джинсы, кроссовки, простая рубашка с длинным рукавом, закатанным до локтей — такой не соответствующий остальным стиль говорил о том, что она явно не была готова к этой вечеринке. Девушка внимательно разглядывала Риза своими зелёными глазами, а затем произнесла:

— Ладно. Но только для того, чтобы вы отвязались.

Подруги усадили её на стул посреди комнаты и подвели к ней Риза, и это был отличный шанс для него объяснить, что происходит. Кажется, именинница была самой адекватной из присутствующих.

— Дело в том, что я не… — попытался вставить Риз, но его прервала громкая музыка, которую включили для танца.

Девушки расположились вокруг и ожидающе смотрели на него, а Саша приподняла одну бровь, заметив его замешательство, и Риз посчитал, что, вероятно, немного подыграв, он сможет выпутаться из этого. Он начал танцевать, стараясь двигать бёдрами так, как это делали стриптизёры в фильмах, но ему казалось, что со стороны это выглядит весьма комично, и, судя по выражению лица именинницы, она тоже замечала это. Риз медленно стянул с себя пиджак и, бросив его в сторону остальных девушек, чуть не оглох от раздавшегося визга триумфа. Он приблизился к виновнице торжества и в танце склонился к ней очень близко, так, что едва не касался её тела своим. Прильнув к её уху и обдав его горячим дыханием, Риз наконец произнёс:

— Я не стриптизёр, а новый сосед. Вчера въехал в дом напротив.

Он почувствовал, как она положила руку на его грудь и настойчиво надавила, отталкивая. Парень отодвинулся и посмотрел на неё. Девушка изумлённо подняла брови и уставилась на него широкими глазами, и Риз кивнул, решив, что это добавит веса его словам.

— Оу, — выдохнула девушка.

Она замахала рукой, и подруги выключили музыку, заметив это.

— Я вспомнила, что мне завтра рано вставать, — заявила именинница, вставая со стула, чем заставила Риза отойти. — Поэтому давайте закругляться.

— Ну, Саааша, — надув губки, протянула одна из подруг.

— Тебе завтра тоже нужно писать отчёт с утра, — напомнила ей девушка. — Повеселились и хватит.

Риз несколько раз пытался напомнить о своём присутствии, пока наблюдал за тем, как хозяйка дома выпроваживает несговорчивых гостей, но в итоге решил просто подождать в стороне, пока всё не успокоится. Наконец, девушка захолопнула за ними дверь и, тяжело вздохнув, перевела на него взгляд.

— Прости, что тебе пришлось… — она осеклась, стараясь подобрать подходящие слова. — Ну… всё это.

— Ничего, было даже забавно, — улыбнулся парень. — Я Риз, — представился он, протянув ей руку.

— Саша, — ответила девушка, пожав её.

Между ними повисла пауза. Они стояли и улыбались друг другу, испытывая неловкость.

— Так зачем ты… — решила прервать тишину Саша.

— Ах, да, — опомнился парень. — Вся моя посуда ещё в коробках, а я хотел поужинать консервированным супом, но его нечем открыть. Хотел одолжить консервный нож.

— Конечно, — кивнула Саша.

Девушка вышла из комнаты и вскоре вернулась, сжимая в руках нож. Она подошла к Ризу, и он уже протянул руку, чтобы взять инструмент, но Саша не спешила его ему отдать.

— А знаешь что… — неуверенно начала она. — Тебе не обязательно ужинать сегодня консервами, — она обернулась и посмотрела на стол в гостиной. — У меня есть пицца, салат, закуски, и даже несколько капкейков осталось. Как тебе такое предложение?

— Звучит очень вкусно, — обрадовался Риз. Они прошли в гостиную и расположились на диване у стола. Риз взял себе кусок сырной пиццы и, откусив, восторженно промычал. Саша усмехнулась и взяла себе капкейк с объёмной шапкой розового крема.

— Так значит, тебя можно поздравить? — спросил Риз, прожевав.

— С чем? — не сразу поняла Саша.

— С Днём Рождения, — напомнил Риз.

— Ах, это. Я даже не собиралась отмечать его сегодня, — отмахнулась Саша. — Но спасибо.

— А по состоявшейся вечеринке и не скажешь, — хохотнул Риз.

— Это была вечеринка-сюрприз, — скривилась Саша. — Я не просила. И все эти девушки — коллеги с работы. Не могу сказать, что мы с ними подруги. Наверное, им просто захотелось что-то отметить.

Они снова замолчали, и Саша наблюдала за тем, как Риз, разделавшись с пиццей, теперь поглощал капкейк. Она не смогла сдержать смеха, когда по контуру его верхней губы осталась каёмка из крема.

— Что? — недоумённо спросил парень.

— Ты испачкался, — ответила Саша.

Риз поспешно схватил со стола салфетку и стал вытираться. Вновь повернувшись к девушке, он посмотрел на неё, ожидая вердикт.

— Там ещё… — начала Саша, указав пальцем на оставшийся крем. — Хотя… Дай я.

С этими словами она взяла ещё одну салфетку и, придвинувшись к нему, осторожно стёрла остатки крема с его лица.

— Теперь всё, — объявила она, улыбаясь.

Риз растерялся от того, насколько близко к нему она сейчас находилась, и, заметив это, Саша, смутившись, поспешила увеличить расстояние между ними. Они просидели так какое-то время, обмениваясь неловкими фразами и стараясь не смотреть друг на друга.

— Я… Эм… Что ж, мне пора, — решил Риз, прикончив ещё парочку капкейков. — Спасибо, что не дала мне умереть голодной смертью.

— Да, конечно, обращайся, — отозвалась Саша.

Они встали с дивана и направились к выходу. Открыв дверь, Риз вышел за порог и, повернувшись, произнёс:

— Спокойной ночи.

Девушка кивнула ему в ответ, и Риз, сойдя с крыльца, пошёл по дорожке к своему дому.

— Риз! Подожди! — окликнула его Саша.

Он обернулся и увидел, что она идёт к нему, сжимая в руках его брошенный ранее пиджак.

— Ах, да, совсем забыл про него. Спасибо, — поблагодарил парень.

Саша протянула ему пиджак, а Риз обхватил его руками, и на мгновение они застыли, глядя друг на друга. Отойдя от этой заминки, девушка всё же отпустила вещь. Риз коротко кивнул, и они направились каждый к себе домой. Уже дойдя до проезжей части улицы, парень вдруг остановился.

— Эй, Саша! — позвал он.

Она уже стояла у двери и, услышав его, посмотрела на него через плечо.

— Я хотел… эээ… — Риз растерянно потрепал волосы на затылке. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Риз, — улыбнувшись, ответила Саша и скрылась за дверью.

Путь от её крыльца до его был коротким, но в размышлениях он показался ему вечностью. Сейчас парень осознал, что попрощался с девушкой дважды и смутился от того, каким глупым это могло ей показаться. А может, она не обратила на это внимание. Почему он вообще переживал об этом? Возможно, потому что это было не то, что он хотел сказать сперва.


	2. Chapter 2

С того дня их соседство было весьма неловким: робкие приветствия, глупые улыбки, растерянные жесты. Когда Саша каждый день слышала шум подъезжающей машины, она выглядывала из окна, лишь слегка отодвинув штору, но поймав себя на этом действии, отходила прежде, чем успевала увидеть, как Риз смотрит на её дом.  


Саша любила проводить свободное время на скамейке, установленной во дворе у крыльца, с книгой в руках и в компании ароматного кофе. Ей нравилось, периодически отвлекаясь от чтения, наблюдать за окружающей её жизнью. Мимо пробегали дети, играя в догонялки, проезжали машины спешащих по делам соседей, из которых кто-нибудь знакомый иногда махал ей рукой. Но никогда до этого дня ей не приходилось наблюдать за тем, как симпатичный сосед из дома напротив косит траву на газоне. Риз ходил из стороны в сторону, направляя газонокосилку, и девушка задумчиво следила за его движениями, но, когда он вдруг остановился и стянул с себя футболку, Саша совершенно растерялась. Парень продолжил работу, а она разглядывала его подтянутое тело, совсем забыв о книге в руках.  


— Так-так-так. Что тут у нас? — произнёс кто-то практически ей в ухо, заставив её вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  


Саша повернула голову и увидела свою соседку Нишу, которая жила в доме справа от неё. Она не могла назвать их хорошими подругами. Саша ничего толком не знала о ней, но в силу столь близкого соседства, их общение складывалось неплохо. На Нише были надеты спортивный топ, леггинсы и кроссовки, что свидетельствовало о том, что она была на пробежке. Сейчас она склонилась к Саше и смотрела туда же, куда и она до этого.  


— Я не слышала, как ты подошла, — вздохнула Саша.  


— И я понимаю почему, — усмехнулась Ниша, с любопытством глядя на нового соседа.  


— Я не… То есть… Это не то… — попыталась оправдаться Саша, но в голову не приходило ни одной правдоподобной отмазки.  


— Ничего не говори. Просто не упусти свой шанс и займись с ним сексом, — посоветовала Ниша, выпрямившись и посмотрев на девушку.  


Саша недовольно фыркнула.  


— Сама-то следуешь своему совету? — проворчала она.  


Ниша лишь загадочно улыбнулась и, вставив один из наушников, висящих у неё на шее, в ухо, вернулась к пробежке. Саша проводила её взглядом от крыльца до тротуара, и, когда Ниша выбежала на него, заметила, что Риз обратил на неё внимание. Жизнерадостно помахав ему рукой, соседка побежала дальше, а он посмотрел туда, откуда она пришла, и встретился взглядом с Сашей. Девушка почувствовала охватившее её смущение, но, собравшись, постаралась как можно естественнее помахать ему и получила ответный жест.  


Тем временем, Ниша вошла в свой дом и, подобрав с порога пачку писем, прошла в гостиную, читая надписи на конвертах.  


— Я уже заждался, — услышала она и, подняв взгляд, посмотрела на мужчину, сидящего на её диване.  


— Я дала тебе ключ лишь на крайний случай, а не для того, чтобы ты приходил вот так внезапно, Джек, — проворчала Ниша.  


Она попыталась придать себе безразличный вид и направилась на кухню, минуя диван, но, когда она проходила мимо, Джек ухватил её за руку и потянул к себе. Женщина упала на диван и ощутила жадный поцелуй на своих губах. К чёрту безразличие. Джек был слишком хорош, чтобы отказываться от такого. Но всё же, спустя мгновение слабости, она отстранилась.  


— Мне нужно принять душ после пробежки, — решила она и, выбравшись из-под мужчины, отправилась на второй этаж.  


Немного помедлив, Джек отправился вслед за ней, на ходу расстёгивая пуговицы рубашки. Ниша не смогла сдержать довольной ухмылки, когда услышала, как позади неё открылась дверца душевой кабины, и в следующее мгновение Джек прильнул к её влажной коже.  


— Думала, я позволю тебе заставлять меня ждать дольше? — проворковал Джек ей на ухо.  


— Я надеялась, что нет, — лукаво произнесла она и, развернувшись к нему, накрыла его губы поцелуем.  


Все их моменты с Джеком… Что ж, Ниша не могла не признать, что они были настолько потрясающими, что она забывала обо всех тех вещах, которые могли бы омрачить их. И оттого каждый раз, когда Джек уходил, её разочарование было невыносимым. Она сидела в постели и наблюдала за тем, как он одевается, но когда он посмотрел на неё, она поспешно отвела взгляд.  


— Эй, детка, — начал Джек, от которого не ускользнуло её движение. Он подошёл к кровати, сев на край рядом с ней, осторожно взял её за подбородок и развернул к себе. — Обещаю, я приду завтра.  


Мужчина потянулся к ней, чтобы поцеловать, но в этот момент раздался звонок его телефона. Достав его из кармана пиджака, Джек скользнул глазами по экрану, а затем одарил Нишу извиняющимся взглядом.  


— Мне пора идти, — произнёс он.  


Ей не нужно было гадать, кто звонил. Она и так это знала. И осознание того, что она всегда будет второй, больно резало по сердцу, хотя она и старалась изо всех сил не придавать этому значение. Встав, Джек направился к выходу из комнаты, и, когда за ним закрылась дверь, Ниша в сердцах кинула подушку ему вслед. Плюхнувшись на кровать, она тяжело вздохнула. Да, все их моменты с Джеком были потрясающими, но она не могла перестать корить себя за то, что умудрилась связаться с женатым мужчиной.  


Джек уже привычно вызвал такси и вышел из дома, только когда машина подъехала, чтобы не задерживаться на улице и не быть замеченным. Было бы разумнее найти любовницу, которая не жила бы с ним по соседству, но Ниша стоила всех этих стараний оставаться незамеченными. Кроме того, это неслабо подогревало интерес. Когда машина остановилась напротив высотного офисного здания, Джек вышел и, поправив галстук, направился ко входу. Стоило ему показаться на пороге, работники в здании засуетились и принялись имитировать бурную деятельность. Глядя на этот фарс, Джек усмехнулся. Глупцы, думают, он не знает, что они играют в пасьянсы и гоняют чаи в его отсутствие. Но пока работа выполнялась исправно, ему было всё равно. Главное, чтобы они не попадались ему с этим на глаза, иначе он за себя не ручался. Поднявшись на самый последний этаж, Джек проследовал в свой кабинет. В его приёмной привычно сидел его помощник Блейк, и, увидев босса, он моментально подскочил к нему со стаканчиком горячего капучино из кофейни, которую обожал Джек.  


— Доброе утро, сэр, — произнёс Блейк. Джек коротко кивнул, не останавливаясь, взял стаканчик из его рук и продолжил путь к кабинету, когда Блейк добавил: — Ваша жена звонила четыре раза.  


Джек остановился и посмотрел на Блейка, отчего тот моментально сжался.  


— Звонила и? — по голосу Джека можно было уверенно сказать, что если Блейк сейчас ошибётся, он не жилец.  


К счастью для Блейка, он работал на Джека достаточно, чтобы знать, как действовать.  


— Я сказал, что вы на совещании, сэр.  


Джек довольно оскалился.  


— Это мне в тебе и нравится, Джеффри, быстро соображаешь, — босс сделал «пистолеты» пальцами в сторону помощника и скрылся за дверью своего кабинета, после чего Блейк наконец-то облегчённо выдохнул.  


Джек плюхнулся в своё кресло и, достав смартфон, собирался набрать номер, но на экране уже высветилось оповещение о входящем звонке, демонстрирующее ему фото его сексуальной жены, а так же подпись «Мокси».  


— Хэй, детка! — поприветствовал её Джек, ответив на звонок.  


— Наконец-то у тебя нашлось время для жены, — усмехнулась Мокси на том конце провода.  


— У меня были дела, — ответил Джек.  


— Знаю, твой подпевала уже сообщил мне, — перебила его Мокси.  


— К чему такая срочность? — поинтересовался Джек.  


— Очень нужны твои связи, сладкий. В одном из моих заведений была полиция…  


— Ни слова больше, — прервал её муж. — Считай, всё уже решено. Ты у меня в долгу.  


— Спасибо, солнышко. Вечером отдам, с процентами.  


Они закончили разговор, и Джек откинулся в кресле, уже предвкушая дикий секс, который будет ждать его дома. Он не мог сказать, что Мокси была любовью всей его жизни, скорее их союз был выгоден им обоим, а их сексуальная совместимость была прекрасным дополнением ко всем остальным преимуществам. Джек, будучи главой влиятельной корпорации, выглядел ещё более статусно, появляясь в прессе с пышногрудой красоткой, которая, кроме того, являлась владелицей самого популярного ночного клуба в городе. Джек же в свою очередь помогал ей крышевать её второй бизнес — подпольное казино. Именно в казино он однажды с удивлением увидел Нишу. Всё, что он знал о ней до этого момента — это то, что они жили на одной улице, и она казалась ему довольно тихой и скрытной. И потому он с изумлением наблюдал за тем, как умело она играет в покер, празднуя свои победы первоклассным виски. И уже в тот вечер мужчина узнал о ней больше. Гораздо больше. Вплоть до наличия татуировки в виде розы, обматывающей револьвер своими шипами, на её боку. Прекрасно осознавая, что он поступает неправильно, Джек не собирался отказываться от кого-то из его женщин. Многие могли мечтать хотя бы об одной из них, он же словно купался в золоте. Ему было только жаль, что он не мог предложить им секс втроём.  
В конце рабочего дня Джек сложил бумаги, за прочтением которых провёл последние пару часов, и встав из-за стола, уже собирался отправиться домой, но тут раздался звонок его мобильного телефона.  


— Мистер Хэндсом, вас беспокоит офицер Бишоп, — услышав эти слова, Джек моментально нахмурился, уже понимая, о чём, а точнее от ком пойдёт речь. — Ваша дочь Ангел арестована.  


Устало прикрыв глаза рукой, Джек внимательно дослушал, в чём провинилась его дочь и куда ему нужно приехать, и, закончив разговор, раздосадованный отец направился её вызволять. Ангел не впервые попадала за решётку, совершая мелкие преступления: кражи в магазине, порча имущества. Он старался бороться с этим бунтарством, но ни разговоры, ни наказания не помогали. Характер Ангел проявлялся не только в поступках, но и во внешности. Она давно стала одеваться во всё чёрное, словно какой-нибудь гот, а когда однажды дочь вернулась домой с выбритым виском, Джека сперва чуть не хватил удар. Он предполагал, что не мог справиться с ней оттого, что не мог найти подход к девочке, и женское влияние должно было всё исправить. Но появление Мокси в их доме, казалось, только ухудшило ситуацию. Кроме того, они обе не стремились к тому, чтобы хотя бы попытаться принять друг друга.  
Все хлопоты в полицейском участке заняли не более пятнадцати минут, и вот перед ним уже открывали дверь камеры, в которой была заключена его дочь. Однако вместо благодарности Ангел одарила его недовольным взглядом.  


— Думаю, из нас двоих — это я должен быть зол сейчас, — фыркнул Джек, на что девушка закатила глаза.  
Выходя из камеры, она не сказала ни слова и, обхватив себя руками, направилась к выходу из здания. Джек поблагодарил полицейских за их работу и поспешил её догнать. Только когда они вышли на улицу, мужчина заговорил. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы весь полицейский участок был в курсе их перепалки.  


— Ты что вытворяешь? — возмутился Джек, следуя за дочерью. — Сбежать из кафе, не заплатив — можно подумать, у тебя нет денег.  


Ангел продолжала идти вперёд, не глядя на него.  


— Эй, я с тобой разговариваю! — раздраженно окликнул её отец. Он догнал её и, схватив за руку в области локтя, развернул к себе. — В следующий раз оставлю тебя там в компании нариков и проституток!  


— Ага, как же, — огрызнулась Ангел, резко выдергивая руку из его хватки. Это было несложно — несмотря на все их напряженные отношения и ссоры Джек никогда не позволял себе причинять ей физическую боль. — Это же вредно для твоего имиджа. Новость о том, что дочь президента самой крупной IT-корпорации в стране попала за решётку, мигом разнесётся по всей желтухе.  
Джек понимал, что она права. Это была очередная бесполезная попытка её запугать в воспитательных целях, которая с треском провалилась, как и все предыдущие. Он уже не знал, что ему стоило сделать, как совладать с непослушным подростком.  


— И что ты предлагаешь мне делать? — рыкнул Джек, стараясь изгнать из этого вопроса все нотки отчаяния.  


— Просто оставь меня в покое, — буркнула Ангел.  


Она развернулась, и Джек мельком подумал, что сейчас дочь попытается от него сбежать. Но Ангел, к его облегчению, направилась к машине отца, заняв пассажирское место на переднем сидении и пристегнув ремень, скрестила руки на груди и, насупившись, стала ждать, когда они уже уедут отсюда. Видимо, решила, что на сегодня хватит уже с Джека нервов и новых седых волос. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и проследовал на место водителя. Всю дорогу до дома Джек украдкой поглядывал на дочь, но она ни разу не глянула в его сторону, и он мог только пытаться догадываться, где и сколько раз он оступился в воспитании дочери в одиночку.


	3. Chapter 3

По утрам субботы Саша любила поспать подольше. Это был тот день, когда после трудовой недели можно было расслабиться и никуда не спешить. Кроме того, в пятницу вечером она всегда созванивалась с Фионой — её сестрой, которая временно была в Европе. И так как у Фионы день только начинался, они не замечали, как их разговор затягивался до поздней ночи по североамериканскому тихоокеанскому времени. Но Саша никогда не жалела об этом: она успела так соскучиться по Фионе, что готова была говорить с ней не менее суток. До этого они и вовсе были неразлучны, живя под одной крышей всю свою жизнь.  


Сейчас Саша нежилась в своей постели, витая где-то в снах, наполненных чем-то очень сладким и приятным, что заставляло улыбку появляться на её лице. Однако сегодня ей не суждено было досмотреть, чем это всё закончится.  


— Проснись, соня! — раздалось бодрое приветствие, а затем послышался звук раздвигающихся занавесок.  


В лицо резко ударил яркий солнечный свет, отчего Саша недовольно поморщилась, а затем открыла глаза. У окна стояла Ниша, одетая в свою спортивную форму для бега — леггинсы с ярким абстрактным рисунком и спортивный топ с глубоким декольте. Хозяйка дома, сев в постели, потёрла заспанные глаза, а затем недоумённо уставилась на соседку.  


— Ниша? Как ты вошла? — спросила девушка, судорожно вспоминая, заперла ли она вчера дверь.  


— Хватит спать, на дворе уже утро, — заявила Ниша, проигнорировав её вопрос.  


— Утро субботы, — добавила Саша, нахмурившись.  


— Вот именно! И что это значит?  


— Что я могу спать дальше? — с надеждой в голосе поинтересовалась Саша.  


— Что красавчик сосед сегодня дома, и самое время помозолить ему глаза, — ответила Ниша. — Собирайся, мы идём на пробежку.  


Саше на мгновение подумалось, что она всё ещё спит — вся эта ситуация казалась слишком нереальной, смахивающей на сцену из какого-то фильма. Она постаралась проморгаться, надеясь, что образ соседки растворится вместе с ночной дрёмой, однако это не помогло, и Ниша продолжала ожидающе смотреть на неё. Не то, чтобы бег был для Саши чем-то совершенно чуждым, но делала она это абсолютно нерегулярно и только тогда, когда для этого появлялось время и настроение. Чаще всего эти два фактора не совпадали. Осознав, что в покое её не оставят, девушка сползла с постели и направилась в ванную. Забрав дреды в хвост, чтобы они не мешались, она умылась и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Для почти бессонной ночи, кажется, она выглядела не так уж плохо. Закончив банные процедуры, она полностью проснулась и подумала о том, что логичнее всего было бы выпроводить непонятно откуда взявшуюся в её доме со странным предложением Нишу. Однако что-то в её мыслях уговаривало её покорно пойти на эту злосчастную пробежку: то ли это было любопытство оттого, что порыв соседки приобщить её к спорту был более, чем внезапным, то ли заманчивым было её предложение, в котором упоминался сосед напротив. Поэтому Саша, вернувшись в свою комнату, переоделась в спортивную одежду и спустилась вниз по лестнице в гостиную, где её уже ждала Ниша. Та в свою очередь, оценив наряд подруги, покачала головой.  


— То есть ты собралась привлекать его этим? — возмутилась она.  


— Что не так? — не поняла Саша, оглядев себя сверху вниз.  


— Закрытая футболка, широкие штаны — так ты мужчину не привлечёшь, — отметила Ниша.  


Саша закатила глаза.  


— Мы идём на пробежку или вилять задом перед мужиками? — съязвила она.  


— Когда одно мешало другому? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Ниша.  


Саша недовольно фыркнула.  


— Пойдём, пока я не передумала, — она прошла мимо Ниши, направляясь к двери, и потянула за ручку. — В конце концов, почему тебя это так беспокоит? Будто у тебя своей личной жизни нет.  


Она успела заметить, как Ниша резко переменилась в лице: из игривого и решительного оно на мгновение стало задумчивым и печальным. Но стоило ей перевести взгляд куда-то за Сашу, как его озарила улыбка триумфа. Саша посмотрела туда же и поняла, в чём причина — на её крыльце стоял Риз. Однако судя по его полуповёрнутому к лестнице положению, одной ноге, уже поставленной на ступеньку ниже, и растерянному лицу, он собирался уходить.  


— Эээ… п-привет, — выдавил из себя парень.  


— Привет, — ответила Саша, чувствуя, как уголки губ разъезжаются в стороны и стараясь их удержать.  


Между ними вновь словно что-то натянулось. Они глупо пялились друг на друга, а Ниша переводила взгляд с одного на другого, ожидая хотя бы каких-то слов или действий, но вскоре ей это надоело.  


— Привет, — вмешалась она, выйдя чуть вперёд Саши и протягивая Ризу руку. — Мы уже виделись, но не знакомились. Я Ниша.  


Парень, выведенный из ступора её представлением, полностью вернулся на крыльцо и пожал протянутую ей руку.  


— Риз, — представился он в ответ.  


— Так что, Риз? Что привело тебя в такой ранний час? — поинтересовалась Ниша, взяв всю инициативу в разговоре в свои руки.  


— Я… эээ… просто хотел с-сказать, что… закончил обживаться, и решил устроить небольшую вечеринку. Ну, то есть по случаю новоселья. Возможно, будет немного шумно, поэтому я решил предупредить. Это ничего? — поинтересовался он, обращаясь уже к Саше.  


Девушка знала, что соседи, живущие слева от Риза, уехали в поход, а справа — были престарелой глуховатой парой, которой, в общем-то, не было особого дела до того, что происходило вокруг. Кроме того, их дома разделяло два газона и дорога — вряд ли ей мог помешать шум его вечеринки. Однако он был сейчас здесь, и Саша не могла не отметить, что это было очень вежливо с его стороны.  


— Вечеринка? — оживилась Ниша. — Как здорово! Саша любит вечеринки!  


Это было почти правдой за исключением некоторых деталей. Девушка любила вечеринки в клубах, где какой-нибудь диджей представлял публике своё видение популярных и не очень треков, оборачивая их в новую обёртку из различных семплов. Саша очень ценила такое творчество и даже сама пробовала себя в качестве диджея ещё подростком, однако дальше небольшого хобби это не зашло. Совершенно другая ситуация обстояла с домашними вечеринками. Большинство из тех, на которых бывала Саша, заканчивались не лучшим образом: кому-то становилось плохо, кто-то развязывал драку, или приезжали копы, получив жалобу от соседей. В общем, с таким досугом у Саши как-то не задалось. Риз же расценил намёк Ниши именно так, как та и планировала.  


— Значит, ты можешь прийти? — спросил он с излишней настойчивостью, но затем, неловко прокашлявшись, добавил: — Ну, то есть… если… если ты, конечно, хочешь.  


— Я не… — начала было Саша, но осеклась, решив не обижать Риза резким отказом. — Если будет двойная пепперони — я в деле, — усмехнулась она.  


— Я посмотрю, что могу с этим сделать, — улыбнувшись, пообещал Риз. — Тогда до вечера.  


Девушки помахали ему и остались на крыльце, наблюдая за тем, как Риз идёт к своему дому. Когда он приблизился к дороге, послышался рёв мотора, и парень резко остановился, едва не ступив на проезжую часть. Как и в прошлый раз, мимо него пронёсся чёрный автомобиль, однако в этот раз он со скрипом колёс остановился и из него вышел мужчина. Он стремительным шагом направился к Ризу, и Саша собиралась поспешить ему на помощь, но Ниша остановила её, преграждая путь рукой. Саша знала, кем был этот человек. Красавчик Джек — ужасающий и влиятельный — давно жил дальше по этой улице. Он никогда не стремился общаться с соседями и только нарушал покой их тихого райончика, гоняя на огромной скорости на своей страшно дорогой машине. Вокруг такого человека были виноваты все, кроме него, и сейчас под горячую руку попался Риз. Джек орал на него, обвиняя в том, что тот уже не впервые пытается броситься ему под колёса, что, вероятно, Риз желает стрясти с него компенсацию. Все попытки парня объяснить, что, угодив под его колёса, компенсацию будет требовать попросту некому, были бесполезны. Закончив свою тираду словами «Только попробуй ещё раз!», Джек скрылся в своём Мазерати, и машина, резко сорвавшись с места, вновь полетела по дороге. Риз продолжил путь к дому, понуро опустив голову, а Саше стало очень жаль, что его настроение было испорчено совершенно ни за что.  


— Этот Джек такой мудак, — бросила девушка в сердцах.  


— Не то слово, — поддержала её Ниша.

***

Наблюдая за тем, как к дому Риза стягиваются гости, Саша раздумывала о том, стоит ли ей идти туда. Кроме хозяина вечеринки она никого там не знала, а ему наверняка будет не до неё. Перспектива сидеть в одиночестве в каком-нибудь углу её не очень прельщала — она могла сделать это и дома. Однако ей показалось, что Риз действительно хотел бы, чтобы она пришла, и потому девушка направилась в свою комнату, чтобы решить, что надеть. Она сделала выбор в пользу чёрных леггинсов и красной туники, один рукав которой спадал с плеча. Завершив образ лёгким макияжем, она направилась к Ризу.  
Войдя в дом, Саша оценила количество гостей. Их было весьма немало, что свидетельствовало о популярности Риза. Или же кто-то просто прознал о халявной еде и выпивке. Девушка прошла в гостиную в поисках соседа и вскоре заметила его. Он был окружён несколькими друзьями и что-то увлечённо им рассказывал, жестикулируя рукой, свободной от бутылки пива, и, когда он закончил, слушатели рассмеялись. Саша улыбнулась и собиралась пойти поздороваться, но, сделав шаг вперёд, она остановилась. Ризу было весело, он был среди своих людей, а они едва знакомы. Стоило ли его отвлекать? На мгновение она призадумалась, а затем уже хотела развернуться, чтобы уйти, когда Риз, делая глоток пива, увидел её.  


— Ммм! — Риз издал восклицание с наполненным ртом, едва не подавившись, а затем поспешил проглотить напиток. — Саша!  


Он показал друзьям жест, означающий, что сейчас вернётся, и направился в сторону соседки, а Саша двинулась ему навстречу.  


— Привет, — поздоровалась Саша, когда они сошлись.  


— Рад, что ты пришла, — произнёс Риз. — Пойдём, познакомлю тебя с друзьями.  


С этими словами он неожиданно для девушки взял её за руку и увлёк за собой. Они подошли к парню и девушке, с которыми она его видела, и Риз представил их:  


— Вон, Иветт, это моя соседка из дома напротив — Саша. Вон и Иветт — мои коллеги с работы.  


— Не просто коллеги, — добавил Вон, поправив очки на переносице. — Мы учились вместе в университете. Познакомились в клубе настольных игр, и с тех пор не разлей вода.  


— Я, правда, предпочитала более развлекательные игры, чем эти два задрота, — усмехнувшись, отметила Иветт. — Приятно познакомиться, Саша. Хорошо, что рядом с Ризом есть девушка, к которой он сможет обратиться в случае чего. Если что, расскажешь ему, как готовить яичницу?  


Риз раскраснелся от смущения — его бледная кожа моментально выдала его с потрохами.  


— Дело практики, — попыталась приободрить его Саша.  


Она вдруг осознала, что они с Ризом всё ещё держатся за руки, и она почувствовала, как его ладонь стала немного влажной.  


— Я бы что-нибудь выпила. Ты не покажешь? — попросила Саша, стараясь отвлечь Риза от подкола подруги.  


— Да, конечно, — кивнул Риз.  


Он растерянно глянул на их всё ещё сцепленные между собой ладони и, отпустив руку девушки, показал двумя указательными пальцами в сторону кухни, как бы демонстрируя, что свободная рука нужна была ему для этого, а затем направился туда. Саша расценила это как приглашение. Когда они вошли на кухню, Риз достал из холодильника бутылку пива и, открыв её, протянул гостье.  


— Прости, я немного… Иветт бывает резка, но она хорошая подруга, — попытался объясниться Риз.  


— Думаю, иначе ты бы с ней и не дружил, — понимающе отозвалась Саша. — Кажется, у тебя много друзей.  


— А у тебя? — поинтересовался парень.  


— Есть пара человек. Но моя лучшая подруга — это моя сестра, — ответила Саша. — Мы живём вместе. Она сейчас в Европе, но скоро вернётся.  


— Наверное, это здорово, когда у тебя есть кто-то настолько близкий. У меня нет ни братьев, ни сестёр, — рассказал Риз.  


Они замолчали, и Саша подумала о том, стоит ли развивать эту тему и посвящать Риза в их с Фионой тяжелое детство, проведённое в приюте и в нескольких приёмных семьях. Пожалуй, она не была готова делиться с кем-то малознакомым такими подробностями своей жизни, несмотря на то, что новый сосед внушал ей доверие.  


— Кстати, я ведь припас для тебя двойную пепперони, — вспомнил Риз как раз вовремя, чтобы нарушить образовавшуюся между ними заминку.  


Он залез в один из кухонных шкафчиков и достал оттуда плоскую коробку. Открыв её, он продемонстрировал девушке пиццу.  


— Для меня? Целую пиццу? — удивилась Саша.  


— Побоялся, что всю растащат, а я же обещал тебе, — улыбнулся ей Риз.  


Саша одарила его ответной улыбкой и, подойдя поближе, взяла себе кусочек пиццы. В этот момент в помещение внезапно ввалилась молодая черноволосая девушка, одетая во всё чёрное и с выбритым виском, и привлекла к себе внимание обоих.  


— Я искала уборную, — неуверенно произнесла она, а затем добавила: — Поздно.  


Девушка бросилась к раковине, и, едва она успела над ней склониться, как раздались рвотные звуки. Саша, не успев ещё поднести кусок пиццы ко рту, отпустила его, и тот упал обратно в коробку — есть резко расхотелось. Риз какое-то время смог держать себя в руках, но затем, отбросив коробку на стол, прикрыл рот рукой и отвернулся.  


— Ты как? — поинтересовалась у него Саша, на что Риз только покивал. — Ты её пригласил?  


— Нет, — выдохнул Риз, сумев справиться с позывами. — Не имею понятия, кто это.  


— Так я и думала, — отозвалась Саша. — Боюсь, у нас могут быть проблемы. Это дочь Джека — того самого, что наорал на тебя утром. И ей нет восемнадцати.  


— Вот чёрт! — раздосадовано проскулил Риз. Ему абсолютно не хотелось ещё больше конфликтовать с тем человеком.  


Саша подошла к девушке, когда ту перестало тошнить, и положила руку ей на плечо.  


— Ты в порядке? — участливо спросила Саша, на что девушка помотала головой. — Как будешь готова, давай мы проводим тебя в ванную.  


Тяжело дыша, девушка кивнула и спустя какое-то время отошла от раковины. Расценив это как готовность двигаться, Саша попросила Риза её проводить, а сама вызвалась привести кухню в порядок.  


— Ты не обязана это делать, — возразил Риз.  


— Мне показалось, что если это будешь делать ты, убирать придётся в два раза больше, — объяснила Саша, ухмыляясь.  


— Прости, — ответил на это Риз. — И спасибо.  


Одной рукой обхватив незнакомку за плечо, а другой — придерживая за локоть, он стал направлять её в сторону ванной. Саша тем временем оценила масштаб катастрофы и поморщилась. Убирать чужую рвоту совершенно не входило в её планы. Ох, уж эти домашние вечеринки… К счастью, всё было не так ужасно, и Саша управилась довольно быстро. Выйдя из кухни, она обнаружила, что гости стали расходиться, только Вон и Иветт ещё никуда не собирались.  


— Риз сказал, возникли какие-то проблемы. Нужна помощь? — спросила Иветт, увидев Сашу.  


— Пока не знаю, — она пожала плечами.  


Вместе они нашли Риза в ванной, расположенной на первом этаже дома. Он сидел на закрытой корзине для белья, стоящей у двери, а на полу рядом с унитазом сидела его незваная гостья, согнув ноги в коленях и упершись в них лбом.  


— Как она? — поинтересовалась Саша.  


— Не уверен, но по крайней мере она перестала извергать из себя всё… что в ней было, — скривившись, рассказал Риз.  


Иветт сходила на кухню за стаканом воды и помогла девушке попить. Ещё не хватало проблем из-за обезвоживания. Они вместе стали обсуждать, что с ней теперь делать. Наверное, было бы правильнее отвести её домой, чтобы её родители не волновались. Однако перспектива объясняться с её вспыльчивым отцом никого не радовала, поэтому решено было дать ей отоспаться у Риза. Вон помог другу довести девушку до постели в его комнате на втором этаже, и, стоило ей опуститься на мягкую поверхность, как она моментально отрубилась.  


— Дальше справитесь? — спросила Иветт.  


— Да, спасибо, — кивнул Риз.  


Он проводил друзей до двери, а затем вновь поднялся наверх. Парень уже собирался войти в свою комнату, когда из неё вышла Саша, и они практически столкнулись.  


— Извини, — растерянно произнёс Риз, а затем неловко улыбнулся.  


— Ничего страшного, — успокоила его Саша. — Думаю, мне тоже пора домой.  


— Может, ты останешься? — предложил Риз и, заметив, как брови Саши взмыли вверх, поспешно добавил: — Ну, то есть… ещё немного. Вдруг с нашей гостьей будут проблемы, и я не справлюсь один. Кроме того, ты почти ничего не поела и не выпила.  


Саша немного поразмыслила над его предложением.  


— Пожалуй, от бутылочки пива я не откажусь, — решила она.  


Они прошли в гостиную, и Риз принёс для себя и Саши пиво и несколько кусочков пиццы, разогретых в микроволновой печи.  


— Спасибо, — поблагодарила его девушка, приняв напиток из его рук, и сделала глоток.  


— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя в благодарность, — сказал Риз, опускаясь рядом с ней на диван.  


— За что? — не поняла Саша.  


— Если бы там — на кухне — ты не взяла ситуацию в свои руки, думаю, я бы не сообразил так быстро, — признался Риз.  


— Значит, хорошо, что я была рядом, — хихикнув, отметила Саша.  


— Да, — согласился Риз. — Мне повезло с такой подругой, как ты. — Он поднёс бутылку к губам, но резко остановился. — Мы ведь друзья, так?  


Саша кивнула, и лицо Риза, довольного этим ответом, просияло улыбкой. Они замолчали, и Саша, глядя на него, пыталась понять, почему она так быстро согласилась. Обычно она не спешила впускать новых людей в свою жизнь, а уж называть кого-то другом настолько быстро было совершенно против её правил. Но Риз, пожалуй, располагал к себе тем, что был всегда добр и мил. Кроме того, вряд ли к плохому человеку тянулось бы столько людей, сколько она видела здесь сегодня.  


С мыслями обо всём этом Саша взяла кусочек пиццы. Она уже поднесла его ко рту и собиралась откусить, как вдруг со второго этажа вновь донёсся рвотный звук, заставивший Риза поперхнуться очередным глотком хмельного напитка.  


— Как специально, — буркнула Саша, недовольно шмякнув кусок пиццы в тарелку.  


— Надеюсь, её стошнило не на кровать, — вздохнул Риз.  


И они, мрачно переглянувшись, направились на второй этаж.


	4. Chapter 4

Открыв глаза, Ангел уставилась на незнакомую ей прикроватную тумбочку. Лёжа на боку, она не могла видеть много, но уже понимала, что находится не в своей комнате. Девушка перевернулась и, резко сев в постели, моментально пожалела об этом — её движение отдалось в голове неприятной ноющей болью.  


— Ох, — вздохнула девушка, приложив ладонь ко лбу.  


Соблазн остаться лежать на мягкой поверхности был очень велик, но стоило выяснить, где она находится. Поэтому девушка встала и, пошатываясь, направилась к выходу из комнаты. Держась за перила, она спустилась по лестнице и на первом этаже начала узнавать окружение. В начале вчерашней вечеринки, когда во рту Ангел не побывало ещё ни капли алкоголя, она успела кое-что запомнить. Она осторожно шла, оглядываясь по сторонам, и достигла гостиной. Это была просторная светлая комната, даже слишком просторная из-за малого количества мебели в ней. Посередине стоял диван, который Ангел могла видеть только со спинки, рядом с ним — кресло в тон, а напротив — кофейный столик и телевизор.  


— Есть здесь… кто-нибудь? — неуверенно спросила девушка и вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда из-за спинки дивана показалась голова парня.  


— А, ты проснулась, — улыбнулся он.  


Поднявшись с дивана, он попытался придать себе приличный вид, поправив на себе задравшуюся футболку и пригладив взъерошенные волосы.  


— Я Риз, — представился парень. — А ты?  


— Ангел, — бросила девушка в ответ.  


— Красивое имя, — произнёс Риз, улыбнувшись. — Хочешь… кофе? Чай? После вчерашнего, наверное, неплохо было бы… взбодриться.  


— Кофе, если можно, — кивнула Ангел.  


Риз быстро сходил умыться, пока девушка ждала его за столом на кухне и, уперев локти в стол и подперев ладонями голову, дремала. Она могла бы пойти домой сразу, но ей не хотелось в таком состоянии выслушивать лекцию от отца — голова и так болела.  


— Итааак, Ангел, — начал разговор Риз, войдя в кухню, отчего девушка, вздрогнув, проснулась. — Здорово же ты напугала нас вчера.  


Она поморщилась, смутно припоминая свои ощущения от излишне выпитого алкоголя и приступы тошноты.  


— Я… не хотела доставлять проблем, — вздохнула она.  


— Всё в порядке, — успокоил её Риз, щёлкнув кнопкой на кофеварке. — Правда, твои родители, наверное, беспокоятся.  


— Отец, — уточнила Ангел, когда парень занял место напротив неё. — Думаю, он будет в бешенстве.  


Риз скривился, представив, что будет, если Джек прознает о том, где и в каком состоянии его дочь провела ночь. Если он обрушил свой гнев на Риза за то, в чём тот был даже не виноват, за свою дочь он, вероятно, размажет его по стенке. Ангел обратила внимание на выражение лица Риза.  


— Не волнуйся, я не скажу ему, где была, — произнесла она. — Это не его дело.  


— Не ладятся отношения? — поинтересовался Риз, наливая ей кофе.  


— Что-то вроде того, — пожала плечами Ангел.  


Риз не стал лезть с дальнейшими расспросами. Они с Ангел были едва знакомы, и потому он не считал, что может лезть в личные темы. Да и сама девушка явно не горела желанием этим делиться. Она молча пила кофе, пока Риз искал, что он может перехватить на завтрак, а, когда закончила, сразу засобиралась уходить.  


— Спасибо, — сказала она, уже стоя у выхода.  


Риз улыбнулся ей в ответ, и она вышла за дверь. Парень вернулся на кухню и вновь открыл холодильник. Взгляд упал на коробку с яйцами, и он вспомнил о вчерашнем разговоре с Иветт и Сашей. Задумавшись, Риз перевёл взгляд в окно на дом соседки, а затем снова на полку холодильника, пытаясь оценить, насколько странным будет, если он сейчас заявится к ней с продуктами для завтрака. Но он решил попробовать. Вкусный завтрак в хорошей компании привлекал его больше, чем перспектива всё испортить. Он сгрёб коробку яиц и пакет с хлебом для тостов, и, закрыв дверцу холодильника, направился к дому Саши.  


Уже стоя у крыльца дома напротив, Риз оглядел продукты в руках и задумался о том, что подумает о нём Саша, если он заявится к ней вот так. Вероятно, она решит, что его руки растут не из того места, раз он не мог приготовить такое простое блюдо. Риз и сам склонялся к этому мнению, ведь постоянно пригорающий омлет очень сильно этому способствовал. Вздохнув, парень решил, что не стоит обременять Сашу своим завтраком. Он развернулся и уже собирался пойти домой, когда из-за двери послышался грохот, сопровождаемый звоном чего-то металлического.  


— Саша?! — испугался Риз и, влетев по ступенькам на крыльцо, по инерции дёрнул за ручку двери.  


Она оказалась не заперта, и парень, забежав в дом, огляделся. Он обнаружил девушку на кухне, сидящей на полу, а перед ней лежал ящик, выпавший из кухонной тумбы, и разлетевшиеся из него во все стороны вилки, ложки и прочая кухонная утварь.  


— Саша, ты в порядке?! — Риз поставил принесённые с собой продукты на тумбу и бросился к ней.  


— Да… — отозвалась девушка. — Да. Больше напугалась. Этот ящик давно заедал, когда я его открывала, но я даже не думала, что он сделает вот так.  


Риз помог ей собрать посуду с пола, и они сложили её на свободную тумбу вместе с выпавшим ящиком.  


— Спасибо, — улыбнулась ему Саша. — А как ты здесь оказался?  


— Я… если честно… — Риз растерянно потрепал волосы на затылке. — Я вспомнил о том, что ты согласилась помочь мне с яичницей. Я даже продукты принёс.  


— Не стоило, — хихикнула Саша. — Я не против хорошей компании за завтраком.  


Она достала сковороду и принялась готовить для них, комментируя, что она делает. А Риз внимательно следил за её действиями.  


— Выглядит всё и правда легко, — признал он. — Когда я снова стал готовить себе сам, всё было как-то не так. Отвык, видимо. Всё было в скорлупе или пересолено, или пригорало. Я старался учесть предыдущие ошибки, но портил что-то другое, — вздохнул Риз.  


— А до этого кто готовил? — полюбопытствовала Саша.  


— Моя девушка, — ответил Риз, и Саша почувствовала, как невольно напряглась. — Теперь уже бывшая. Ушла к другому.  


— Оу, сочувствую, — произнесла Саша.  


— Наверное, оно к лучшему, — пожал плечами Риз.  


Она разложила яичницу на две тарелки, добавила к ним свежеиспечённые тосты и, наполнив кружки ароматным кофе, пригласила парня к столу. Они обсудили вчерашний вечер, и Риз рассказал ей, как пообщался с Ангел этим утром, а Саша рассказала ему о том, кто такой Джек.  


— Да уж, повезло же нам с такой важной шишкой по соседству, — скривившись, проворчал Риз.  


— В основном он не доставляет проблем, гоняет только… — произнесла Саша, но её перебил раздавшийся звонок её смартфона.  


Взяв его со стола, девушка взглянула на экран, и Риз заметил, как в удивлении её брови взмыли вверх. Но затем она, нахмурившись, просто сбросила звонок.  


— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Риз, когда Саша отложила гаджет, излишне сильно стукнув им по столу.  


— Звонок из прошлого, — ответила соседка.  


По такому расплывчатому ответу Риз понял, что обсуждать произошедшее ей совсем не хотелось. Он видел, что этот звонок совсем не обрадовал соседку, и даже разозлил. Она прилагала излишне много сил, накалывая яичницу на вилку и стуча при этом по тарелке, будто представляла на месте этой яичницы кого-то другого. И Ризу совсем не хотелось оказаться на его месте. Он доел свою порцию завтрака и огляделся в поисках лазейки для того, чтобы вывести Сашу из столь скверного настроения.  


— Я могу попытаться починить, — вдруг нарушил тишину он.  


— Что? — Саша подняла на него удивлённый взгляд, не сразу поняв, о чём он говорит.  


— Ящик, — уточнил Риз, указав на него.  


— Было бы здорово, — признала Саша, и улыбка сменила её раздосадованное выражение лица.  


Парень подошёл к ящику и оглядел его, а затем, заглянув внутрь тумбы, где он стоял, попросил принести инструменты. Саша молча наблюдала за его действиями с отвёрткой, допивая свой кофе, и вскоре Риз закончил, продемонстрировав ей свободно открывающийся и закрывающийся ящик.  


— Ничего страшного, просто направляющее перекосилось, — пояснил он.  


Саша поблагодарила его, и Риз, приговорив последние глотки в своей кружке, собрался домой. Открыв дверь, он помахал Саше и стал спускаться по ступенькам её крыльца, а она смотрела ему вслед, опёршись плечом на дверной косяк. Ступив на дорожку, парень вдруг остановился и развернулся.  


— Я тут подумал… ты накормила меня завтраком, а я починил тебе ящик… Это забавно. Мы прямо как… — он немного замялся, будто осознав, что собирается сказать, но слово уже вырвалось наружу: — Пара.  


— Уже давно женатая, со сплошными разговорами и бытовухой, — хихикнула Саша.  


— Точно, — Риз улыбнулся и направился к дому, почувствовав облегчение оттого, что его слова не были восприняты превратно, и Саша поддержала его неудачную шутку.

***

Мокси лежала на кровати и листала глянцевый журнал, разглядывая новую коллекцию от Гуччи и планируя, что из этих вещей она себе купит. Или попросит у Джека. Она могла позволить себе всё это сама, но ей было приятно, когда мужчина исполнял её желания. Она подняла на него взгляд и застала за тем, как он в очередной раз измерял комнату шагами, хмурясь и сжимая в руке телефон. Тоже самое он делал и пять минут назад.  


— Никаких новостей? — спросила она. Джек лишь покачал головой. — Что ж, отсутствие вестей из морга и полиции можно воспринимать и как хороший знак.  


Джек злобно сверкнул глазами в её сторону, и женщина поняла, что слова поддержки — это не её конёк. Пожалуй, просить новые туфли тоже было не время.  


Они услышали, как на первом этаже хлопнула дверь, и Джек замер, прислушиваясь. Звук шагов, поднимающихся по лестнице, а затем скрип двери соседней комнаты возвещал о том, что его дочь вернулась домой, и мужчина почувствовал одновременно злость и облегчение.  


— Мне кажется, не стоит… — начала было Мокси, но Джек уже вылетел из их комнаты. В том, что касалось Ангел, он никогда не слушал жену.  


— Ты что, совсем оборзела?! — заорал Джек, ворвавшись в комнату дочери. — Где ты была всю ночь?!  


Ангел, успевшая уже упасть на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, недовольно фыркнула.  


— Гуляла, — буркнула она.  


— Гуляла?! ГУЛЯЛА?! А предупредить — не судьба?! — не унимался Джек.  


— Не думала, что тебе это интересно, между всеми твоими делами, развлечениями и женщинами, — холодно ответила Ангел.  


Джек уже открыл рот, чтобы продолжить свою тираду возмущения, когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного. Знала ли она о том, что у него есть любовница, или лишь ткнула пальцем в небо — было непонятно, а пытаться выяснить — означало точно себя выдать. Побеждённо зарычав, он покинул её комнату, а Ангел вздохнула. Он снова не обратил внимания на то, что она в действительности подразумевала под этими словами. Впрочем, как и всегда.

***

— Что-то ты ко мне зачастила, — заметила Саша, открыв дверь и увидев на крыльце Нишу.  


Пропустив соседку в дом, она предложила ей чай, и, когда Ниша согласилась, они вместе прошли на кухню. Гостья заняла место за столом и с интересом уставилась на Сашу.  


— Что? — не поняла та.  


— Рассказывай, как всё прошло у вас с красавчиком соседом, — потребовала Ниша.  


— Ничего особенного, мы просто общались, — отмахнулась Саша.  


— Я видела, как он выходил сегодня утром от тебя, — лукаво улыбнувшись, сообщила Ниша.  


Саша не стала оправдываться или что-то отрицать. Она заварила чай и, поставив кружку перед соседкой, заняла место напротив неё.  


— Почему тебя так интересует моя личная жизнь? — потребовала ответ Саша. — Вчера, когда я спросила об этом, заметила твою реакцию. Что не так?  


Ниша вздохнула и, сделав глоток чая, задумчиво уставилась на поверхность напитка.  


— Ты была почти права. Дело действительно в том, что с моей личной жизнью всё не очень гладко, — объяснила она. — Нет, у меня есть кое-кто, но он… женат.  


— И тебя это устраивает? — поинтересовалась Саша.  


— Совсем нет, — покачала головой Ниша. — Но он такой страстный любовник. Никто, кто был до него, не может с ним сравниться.  


Саша поморщилась. Знать про чужой секс ей не очень хотелось.  


— Никто, кто был до него, но после него ты не искала? То есть, я хочу сказать, что, возможно, есть кто-то такой же или даже лучше и не женатый, — предложила решение Саша.  


— А если нет?  


— Пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь.  


Ниша не нашла, что ответить на это, а только принялась крутить в руках кружку. Пожалуй, в чём-то Саша была права, и на Джеке свет клином не сошёлся. Но это было так тяжело принять. Джек был словно наркотиком для неё, сочетая в себе те черты, что ей нравились: уверенность, жёсткость, сила. Уже не один раз она думала о том, чтобы разорвать эту связь. Ей не нравилось, что его приходилось с кем-то делить, особенно учитывая, что перевес был не в её сторону. Но каждый раз, видя его снова, она не могла удержаться.  


— Возможно, ты права, — признала Ниша.  


Нужно было только научиться сопротивляться чарам Красавчика Джека. Очень непростая задача.


	5. Chapter 5

К счастью или к сожалению для Ниши, Джек исчез с радаров на какое-то время. То ли был занят работой, то ли не было возможности ускользнуть от Мокси незамеченным — он никогда не предупреждал Нишу о чём-то таком. Но сейчас, когда она решила попытаться его забыть, это было даже кстати. Никто не появлялся в её доме без приглашения, не врывался бесцеремонно в её распорядок дня. Так было спокойнее… и скучнее. Несколько раз женщина предпринимала попытки познакомиться с кем-нибудь в баре, однако попадались совершенно непривлекательные и неинтересные экземпляры, и Ниша уходила ни с чем.  


Вернувшись однажды вечером домой после очередной попытки кого-то подцепить, Ниша закрыла входную дверь и, войдя в гостиную, обнаружила сидящего на диване Джека. Кроме его обворожительной улыбки, в глаза сразу бросилось и отсутствие какой-либо одежды на нём, даже нижнего белья.  


— Скучала по мне, детка? — проворковал он.  


Ниша проигнорировала этот вопрос и, скрестив руки на груди, смерила его недовольным взглядом.  


— Сначала пропадаешь, а потом заявляешься вот так — меня такой расклад не устраивает, — произнесла она. — И почему вечером? Как же твоя жёнушка?  


— У Мокси какие-то дела, поэтому у нас с тобой есть время пошалить, — объяснил Джек. — Да ладно тебе, не дуйся. Ты же понимаешь, я занятой человек.  


Ниша не спешила в его объятия, и, недовольно фыркнув, мужчина подошёл к ней сам. Обхватив её и с силой прижав к себе, он впился в её губы жадным кусающим поцелуем. Сперва Ниша попыталась сохранять хладнокровие и не отвечать на его действия, но затем сдалась под натиском силы и страсти. Чёрт возьми, так она никогда не избавится от его влияния. Тем временем Джек уже принялся расстёгивать её джинсы и почти справился с ними, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Не обращая на него внимание, они продолжали целоваться, надеясь, что внезапный гость поймёт, что ему здесь не рады, но вся страсть мигом улетучилась, когда они услышали голос Мокси.  


— Ниша, открой! Я знаю, что ты дома! Нам надо поговорить!  


Они растерянно посмотрели в сторону двери.  


— Думаешь, она знает? — тихо поинтересовалась Ниша.  


— Надеюсь, что нет, — ответил Джек.  


Ниша выпуталась из его объятий и направилась к двери.  


— Постараюсь её выпроводить, — пояснила она, заметив недоуменный взгляд Джека.  


Уже возле выхода, она вспомнила о своей растёгнутой ширинке и поспешила привести себя в порядок, а затем, приоткрыв дверь, выглянула из-за неё.  


— Наконец-то, — бесцеремонно бросила Мокси.  


— Ты же знаешь, что я не обязана была вообще тебе открывать? — напомнила Ниша, нахмурившись.  


— Да-да-да, — отмахнулась Мокси. — Но у меня к тебе дело.  


Она без приглашения толкнула дверь и проскользнула внутрь, и сердце Ниши ушло в пятки, когда та направилась в гостиную.  


— Случайно подслушала слова дочери Джека о том, что у него есть кто-то ещё, — начала рассказывать Мокси. — Не то, чтобы мне было дело до того, чтобы ревновать его из-за чувств. Но делиться я не привыкла, знаешь ли.  


Они вошли в комнату, и Ниша почувствовала облегчение, не увидев там Джека. Она обвела помещение взглядом и обнаружила, что стеклянная дверь, прилегающая к панорамному окну на задний двор, была открыта, и шторы плавно развевались от вечернего свежего ветра. Закрывая её, Ниша продолжала слушать, что ей рассказывала Мокси, предполагая, что она не в курсе о том, что разговаривает с любовницей своего мужа прямо сейчас. Иначе всё было бы не так мирно.  


— Я подумала о том, чтобы нанять частного детектива, и поехала в казино, чтобы навести справки, — продолжала Мокси. — И каково же было моё удивление, когда я узнала, что лучший детектив живёт рядом.  


Ниша посмотрела на неё через плечо.  


— Я временно не работаю, — буркнула она, надеясь, что этого хватит, чтобы её отвадить.  


— А сделать исключение из добрососедских отношений? — не унималась Мокси. — Я хорошо заплачу.  


Ниша собиралась что-то сказать, но вдруг заметила на полу прямо позади Мокси одежду Джека. Мысленно обругав его за неряшливость, она постаралась придумать, как сделать так, чтобы Мокси ничего не заметила.  


— Может чаю? — предложила Ниша. — И всё обсудим.  


Лицо Мокси просияло триумфом.  


— Проходи на кухню, я сейчас, — сказала хозяйка дома и, когда гостья вышла из гостиной, поспешила к вещам любовника.  


Быстро запихав их под диван, изрядно всё помяв, она выдохнула и отправилась разбираться со всей этой заваренной кашей.

***

Риз сидел на кровати в своей комнате, просматривая почту. Он часто так делал, чтобы знать, что его ждёт в новой рабочей неделе, и не растеряться, за что же стоит хвататься в первую очередь. Пометив письма по важности, парень закрыл ноутбук и встал, чтобы убрать его на комод. Проходя мимо окна, он заметил, что на втором этаже в доме напротив горел свет, и понял, Саша тоже ещё не спит. А затем он увидел её саму. Она изображала какие-то движения, и Риз подошёл ближе, чтобы разглядеть получше. Он не смог сдержать улыбки, когда понял, что она танцует. Она делала это так зажигательно и отвязно, что парень невольно засмотрелся, хотя и осознавал, что подглядывать за девушкой не очень хорошо. Но в то же время что тут такого? Она же не была обнаженной или что-то типа того.  


От рассматривания соседки Риза отвлёк громкий стук в дверь, донёсшийся с первого этажа, и парень вздрогнул, будто его резко застукали за чем-то непристойным. Оторвав взгляд от Саши, он посмотрел на часы и удивился, что кто-то нагрянул почти в полночь. Спустившись на первый этаж, парень направился к входной двери, но следующий стук заставил его остановиться. Он раздавался вовсе не со стороны крыльца, а со стороны выхода на задний двор, и Риз совершенно растерялся. Подойдя к выходу, он открыл дверь, и его взору предстал ни кто иной, как Красавчик Джек. Ризу на мгновение подумалось, что он спит, и ему снится какой-то дурацкий сон. Кроме того, что парень совершенно не понимал, что Джеку здесь делать, он заметил, что на нём не было абсолютно ничего — лишь пиджак был завязан вокруг его талии, прикрывая его зад и достоинство.  


— Эээ… — протянул Риз, приподняв одну бровь и уставившись на гостя.  


— Впустишь меня или как? — прорычал Джек.  


Риз молча скрестил руки на груди, но так и остался стоять в дверном проёме.  


— Смотри-ка, ты осмелел, — недовольно проворчал Джек.  


— Из нас двоих не я стою на заднем дворе чужого дома с голым задом, — справедливо отметил Риз.  


— Дааа, точно, — протянул Джек так, будто только что об этом вспомнил. — Не будь моё положение безвыходным, я бы ни за что сюда не пришёл.  


— Что тебе нужно? — поинтересовался Риз. Он не мог не признать, что ему было очень любопытно, как такой человек оказался здесь в таком виде.  


— Одежда… наверное, — решил Джек.  


Риз всё-таки пропустил его в дом и, оставив в гостиной, принёс ему старые джинсы и футболку.  


— Не мой стиль, — буркнул Джек.  


— Бери что дают, — отрезал Риз. — И можешь не возвращать, — добавил он, осознав, что гениталии Джека будут касаться ткани штанов напрямую.  


Джек принялся одеваться, попутно решив поддержать светскую беседу.  


— Как там тебя зовут? — спросил он, натягивая джинсы.  


— Риз.  


— Риз… Риз… — задумчиво повторил Джек, стараясь сомкнуть края застёжки джинсов. — Чёрт.  


Неприятно было осознавать, что в отличие от этого парня, у Джека были некоторые проблемы с фигурой — более полные бёдра и мягкий слегка торчащий живот. Обычно его это не сильно волновало, но когда он проигрывал в сравнений с кем-то, для него это было словно личным оскорблением. Он ещё несколько раз попытался застегнуть ширинку, но затем, громко выругавшись, бросил это дело. Устало потерев переносицу, он тяжело вздохнул, и Ризу вдруг стало его жаль. Сейчас он выглядел растерянным и совершенно не таким суровым, как тогда на дороге.  


— Хочешь… чего-нибудь? — осторожно поинтересовался Риз.  


Джек посмотрел на него хмурым взглядом, но затем смягчился, оценив этот жест со стороны парня.  


— Что-нибудь… алкогольное, — попросил он и занял место на диване.  


Риз кивнул и, вскоре вернувшись с двумя открытыми бутылками пива в руках, протянул одну из них Джеку. Приняв её, мужчина кивнул в знак благодарности. Риз сел рядом с ним, и они принялись пить в абсолютной тишине. Лезть с расспросами Риз не рискнул, а Джек не был уверен, что хочет рассказывать незнакомому парню о своей жизни. Однако на половине выпитой бутылки пиво начало развязывать ему язык.  


— Вот что, Риззи, — начал Джек настолько неожиданно, что Риз чуть не поперхнулся. — Не заводи себе любовницу по соседству, рискуешь быть пойманным женой с поличным.  


— Тебя поймали? — спросил Риз.  


— Нет, успел ускользнуть, взяв пиджак, — рассказал Джек. — Пиджак, чёрт возьми! Нет бы взять брюки. Запаниковал.  


Он снова замолчал и уставился на бутылку так, словно ждал, что с ней должно что-то произойти.  


— Так… почему бы тебе не быть верным жене? — решился задать вопрос Риз, но пожалел, когда Джек недобро взглянул на него исподлобья.  


Но мужчина не собирался злиться из-за этого вопроса. Наоборот, он заставил его на мгновение задуматься.  


— Понимаешь, парень, они обе такие… в них обеих есть что-то своё, особенное. И если я могу получить всё и сразу, почему я должен довольствоваться кем-то одним?  


— Потому что так правильно? — предположил Риз.  


— Правильно… — Джек невесело усмехнулся. Он уже стал забывать, что в действительности означало это слово.  


Мужчина опрокинул в себя последние капли напитка и задумчиво посмотрел на бутылку, а затем перевёл взгляд на Риза.  


— Есть ещё? — поинтересовался Джек, и Риз, закатив глаза, направился на кухню.

***

— Где ты был?  


Этим вопросом Мокси встретила мужа, вошедшего в дом. Скрестив руки на груди, она стояла на лестнице и строго смотрела на него сверху вниз. Джек закрыл за собой дверь и неуверенной походкой пошаркал к ней.  


— Ты что, пьян? И что это на тебе надето? — удивилась женщина, когда он подошёл ближе.  


— Познакомился с соседом, — ответил Джек. — Ну, знаешь… через несколько домов от нас. Недавно въехал. Выпили по паре бутылочек пива. Я облился, и Риззи дал мне одежду.  


Врать Джек умел всегда. Пришлось научиться этому с самого детства, когда он смекнул, что даже за маленькие оплошности рисковал получить ремня. Поэтому лживые отмазки всплывали в голове как по волшебству. Ещё проще было в тех случаях, когда частично это было правдой — нужно было лишь слегка подкорректировать. Мокси заметно успокоилась, кажется, поверив его словам.  


Они поднялись на второй этаж, чтобы пройти в свою комнату, но Джек на полпути свернул, и направился в комнату дочери. Резко открыв дверь, без стука, он обнаружил Ангел за письменным столом. Услышав, как он вошёл, она резко закрыла ноутбук.  


— Ты дома, это хорошо, — пробормотал он.  


— Тебя стучать не учили? — буркнула Ангел в ответ.  


— Это мой дом, хожу где хочу, — отозвался Джек.  


Ангел повернулась к нему, желая сказать что-то колкое, но осеклась.  


— Что это на тебе? — спросила она, и её губы невольно начали расползаться в улыбке.  


Джек посмотрел на себя вниз, чтобы понять, что её так позабавило, и только сейчас понял, что на футболке есть какая-то надпись. Взявшись за край, он натянул её так, чтобы прочитать.  


— Авада Кедавра, сучки, — произнёс он. — Это что? На иностранном?  


Ангел не могла больше сдерживать смех. Её отец, будучи важной персоной, всегда следил за стилем и не позволял себе носить что-то простое. Эта футболка не только выбивалась из его повседневного гардероба, но и делала его образ совершенно комичным в сочетании с его незнанием.  


— Что такое? — нахмуримся Джек.  


— Это заклинание… — просмеявший, ответила наконец Ангел. — Из Гарри Поттера.  


— Гарри Поттер… — задумчиво повторил Джек. — А, это из тех книжек, что я читал тебе в детстве? — Ангел кивнула в ответ на его слова. — А потом мы ещё ходили в кино.  


— Да, — подтвердила Ангел и, став серьёзной, добавила. — На два фильма из восьми. На остальные мне приходилось идти с кем-то другим, потому что ты был занят.  


Возникла заминка. Джек задумчиво почесал затылок, вспоминая те годы. Именно тогда его стартапом заинтересовались крупные инвесторы, и Джек делал всё, чтобы их удержать — работал допоздна, забывая о выходных и праздниках. Он не мог разорваться и быть в нескольких местах, а потому нередко отказывал дочери, когда она просила его сходить с ней куда-нибудь. Но он убеждал себя в том, что делал это и для её блага, чтобы Ангел жила в достатке и могла ни в чём себе не отказывать. Ведь обеспечить дочь всем, чего она хотела, — было одним из самых важных желаний для Джека с тех пор, как её мать умерла ещё в младенчестве девочки. Проблема была только в том, что, похоже, Джек не до конца знал, чего же хотела Ангел.  


— Дааа… — протянул Джек, нарушив повисшую тишину. — Что ж…  


И с этими словами он поспешил ретироваться.

***

Саша вышла из дома и, закрыв за собой дверь, направилась к своей машине, чтобы поехать на работу. Закинув сумку на заднее сидение, она уже собиралась занять водительское место, когда внезапно её окликнули. Обернувшись, она увидела Риза. Он шёл к ней, растерянно глядя по сторонам и, остановившись рядом, виновато потрепал волосы на затылке.  


— Мне очень неловко просить… — начал он. — Тем более ты меня столько выручаешь…  


— В чём дело? — не поняла Саша.  


— Так вышло, что я в-вчера вечером… непредвиденно выпил бутылочку пива… точнее несколько, — стал объяснять Риз. — И, кажется, я ещё не до конца отошёл. В общем, не подкинешь ли ты меня до города, пожалуйста?  


Саша улыбнулась. Он так забавно объяснялся, будто очень провинился напрямую перед ней, но в действительности такой его досуг совсем не смутил девушку. С кем не бывало?  


— Могу и до работы тебя довезти, — ответила Саша.  


— Правда?! Спасибо! — обрадовался Риз.  


Он сбегал за своей сумкой и вернулся к машине. Саша уже сидела внутри, и Риз занял пассажирское место рядом с ней. Девушка завела двигатель, и они тронулись с места.  


— А ты рисковый парень. Пить перед понедельником, — хихикнув, подколола Риза Саша.  


— Это правда получилось… спонтанно, — вздохнул он. — И очень странно. Ты умеешь хранить секреты? — спросил он, и Саша кивнула.  


Риз поведал девушке историю о ввалившемся к нему в дом голом Джеке, естественно, опустив ту часть, где он прервал Риза от подглядывания за ней. Зато в красках рассказал о том, насколько резко у Джека менялось настроение.  


— Он всё предостерегал меня от того, чтобы заводить любовницу по соседству, — рассказал Риз.  


— Любовницу по соседству? — переспросила Саша.  


Она вдруг начала связывать всю полученную за последнее время информацию. Неспроста Джек оказался в таком положении и говорил такие слова, оказавшись рядом с домом Риза, и до Саши дошло, о каком женатом мужчине сокрушалась её соседка.  


— Обещаешь, что никому не расскажешь? — спросил Риз. — Мне кажется, Джек убьёт меня, если это разнесётся по всем.  


— Конечно, — пообещала Саша.  


Она довезла Риза до офиса компании, где он работал, и он, выйдя из машины, наклонился и заглянул в открытое окно.  


— Спасибо, — поблагодарил парень.  


— Если хочешь, я могу заехать за тобой вечером. Мне, в принципе, по пути, — предложила Саша.  


— Ты моя спасительница, — улыбнувшись, просиял Риз.  


Они договорились о том, во сколько встретятся, и Саша отправилась на работу. Риз посмотрел вслед её машине, а затем, развернувшись пошёл ко входу в офис. Настроение было отличным, и он понимал, что встреча с Сашей — это настоящее везение, не только сегодняшнего утра, но всей его новой жизни.


	6. Chapter 6

Ниша вошла в бар и, приглядев для себя свободное место за барной стойкой, направилась к нему. Этим вечером было довольно тихо, что не было так уж удивительно — мало кто приходил в такие заведения по понедельникам. Заняв высокий барный стул, женщина заказала себе виски со льдом и, когда бармен поставил перед ней стакан, принялась задумчиво потягивать напиток, смакуя каждый глоток. Сегодня она не искала никаких знакомств, никаких замен Джеку, а просто хотела напиться. Вчерашний визит Мокси выбил её из колеи, и она корила Джека за то, что он поставил её в такое положение. Она не могла выполнить то, о чём её просила его жена, но не могла не выполнить работу, ведь от этого могла пострадать её репутация. Ещё одна проблема и снова из-за него.  


Из мыслей об этом её вывел чей-то незнакомый голос, который обращался к бармену.  


— Повторите напиток для этой леди, — попросил он.  


Ниша опустила взгляд в свой бокал и поняла, что не заметила, как он опустел, а бармен уже поставил перед ней второй наполненный. Женщина с интересом посмотрела в сторону человека, сделавшего заказ, и обнаружила незнакомого мужчину, сидящего через несколько пустых стульев от неё. Это был поджарый блондин с усами и небольшой бородкой. Увидев, что Ниша смотрит на него, он поднял свой бокал, как бы чокаясь с ней в воздухе.  


— Интересный акцент. Ирландский? — спросила Ниша.  


— Так точно, — с хрипотцой в голосе ответил мужчина.  


Ниша жестом пригласила его сесть рядом с собой. Мужчина встал и, взяв свою кружку с пивом, пересел к ней поближе.  


— Сложный день? — поинтересовался мужчина  


— Если бы только день, — вздохнула Ниша. — Я Ниша, — представилась она, протянув ему руку.  


— Зейн, — ответил он, пожав её. — Полагаю, я не ошибся с тем, что тебе нужен был ещё один бокал?  


Ниша невесело усмехнулась.  


— Боюсь, даже не один, — произнесла она, сделав глоток.  


— Хах, проницательность — моё второе имя, — с триумфом сообщил Зейн. — И что же тебя гложет?  


— Скажем так, я люблю свою работу, но не могу её выполнить, — рассказала Ниша.  


— Понимаю. Мне однажды пришлось выбирать между работой и братьями, — поделился Зейн.  


— И что же ты выбрал?  


— Нууу, — протянул Зейн. — Моих братьев больше нет, зато у меня новая тачка.  


Ниша недоумённо приподняла одну бровь.  


— Я военный. Частная армия, — пояснил Зейн, заметив её выражение лица. — А они были главарями наркокартеля. Повезло же с родственничками, но хорошо, что получилось от них избавиться.  
Женщина усмехнулась.  


— Так ты наёмник, — подытожила Ниша.  


— Можно сказать и так, — согласился Зейн. — Но я предпочитаю называть себя решателем проблем.  


Ниша разглядывала его с неприкрытым интересом. Именно сегодня она не собиралась ни с кем знакомиться, хотя ей как никогда хотелось отвлечься от мыслей о Джеке. Но она боялась, что, встретив очередного неподходящего человека, в очередной раз укрепится в мысли, что ей не суждено встретить кого-то лучше него. Однако Зейн заставил в ней теплиться надежду о том, что он может потягаться с Джеком. По крайней мере человек его ремесла не мог быть хлюпиком.  


Ниша допила виски и громко поставила стакан на барную стойку.  


— Что, если нам переместиться в более уединённое место? — предложила она.  


— О, я как раз собирался это предложить. Ты опередила меня всего на долю секунды, — поддержал её Зейн.  


Он расплатился за них обоих и поспешил за Нишей, уже следующей к выходу из бара. До дома Ниши они ехали почти в тишине, лишь изредка перекидываясь отдельными фразами. Было непонятно, какая тема могла бы быть для них общей, да и нужно ли было это выяснять. Женщина не знала, какие планы у Зейна, но она не собиралась сильно углубляться в эту связь, а потому все разговоры были не важны.  


— Мило у тебя тут, — отметил Зейн, когда они вошли в гостиную в её доме.  


— Спасибо, — ответила Ниша. Она проследовала на кухню и, открыв один из ящиков, выудила из него бутылку с бурбоном. — Как насчёт…? — начала она вернувшись в комнату с алкоголем в руках, но, подняв взгляд от этикетки, осеклась.  


Зейн уже был без штанов и заканчивал стягивать с себя лонгслив. Откинув его на пол, он упёр руки в бока, демонстрируя Нише рельеф своего тела.  


— А ты времени зря не терял, — отметила Ниша, улыбнувшись одним уголком губ.  


— А разве мы не за этим сюда приехали? — невинно спросил Зейн, разведя руками.  


— Действительно, — согласилась Ниша.  


Она отставила бутылку на стол и, снимая с себя топ, приблизилась к мужчине. Когда она оказалась рядом, Зейн обхватил её за талию и резко прижал к себе, так, что на секунду у неё перехватило дыхание, а затем накрыл её губы горячим поцелуем. Она продолжала невольно сравнивать его движения, его повадки с Джеком, но затем, когда он принялся страстно покусывать её губу, она позволила себе полностью раствориться в этих ощущениях.

***

Проснувшись утром, Ниша первым делом огляделась. На кровати, приведённой в абсолютный хаос во время жаркой ночи, она была одна. Вздохнув с облегчением, женщина потянулась, встала и, накинув лёгкий халат, направилась в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Однако, когда она вышла из комнаты, до её обоняния донёсся запах кофе. Нахмурившись, Ниша спустилась на первый этаж и, войдя на кухню, обнаружила там Зейна. Он потягивал ароматный напиток из её любимой кружки, опершись на одну из кухонных тумб.  


— А! Доброго утра! — беззаботно поприветствовал он хозяйку дома.  


— Я полагала, ты ушёл, — без церемоний бросила она.  


— О, я собирался, но потом передумал. Кофе? — предложил он, подняв кувшин кофеварки.  


Ниша отрицательно помотала головой. Завтракать с партнёром на одну ночь совершенно не входило в её планы. Кроме того, её очень раздражало, что он ведёт себя как дома.  


— Ты же понимаешь, что это ничего не меняет? — строго спросила она.  


— Да-да, — отмахнулся Зейн. — Главное, чтобы ты об этом потом не пожалела.  


Ниша недовольно фыркнула.  


— Самоуверенности тебе не занимать.  


— Предпочитаю называть это уверенностью и великолепием, — Зейн одарил её хитрой улыбкой, и Ниша с трудом сдержалась от того, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ.  


— Мне нужно принять душ, — сообщила она, разворачиваясь к выходу из кухни. — Надеюсь, когда я приду, тебя здесь уже не будет.  


Ниша вернулась через двадцать минут и обрадовалась, не обнаружив на своей кухне посторонних. Но кувшин был наполнен свежим кофе, а на столе стояла тарелка с двумя приготовленными сэндвичами. Что ж, это было довольно мило. Хотя это было совсем не тем, что она хотела от этой ночи, но стало приятным дополнением к умопомрачительному сексу, который действительно смог заставить её забыть Джека. Хотя бы на время.

***

Подъезжая к дому вечером после работы, Риз увидел странного человека на крыльце дома Саши. Он барабанил в дверь и что-то кричал, и Ризу это совсем не понравилось. Наверняка, если Саша ему не открывала, она не хотела с ним общаться. Припарковавшись у своего дома, Риз вышел из машины и постоял какое-то время, наблюдая за этим, а затем решил, что нельзя оставлять подругу разбираться с этим самой. Этот человек мог быть опасен.  


— Саша! Саша, открой дверь! Почему ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки?! — голосил незнакомец.  


— Эй, какие-то проблемы? — окликнул его Риз.  


— Отвали, — буркнул мужчина и продолжил стучать.  


— Ну, уж нет, — отрезал Риз.  


Мужчина развернулся к нему и одарил его суровым взглядом.  


— Не лезь не в своё дело, — прорычал он.  


— Это моё дело. Саша моя подруга, — ответил Риз.  


— Ты что, её новый хахаль?!  


— Я не… — начал было Риз, но прервался, заметив, что незнакомец двинулся в его сторону.  


Стремительно подлетев к Ризу, он с размаха одарил его лицо кулаком с такой силой, что парень отшатнулся. Озадаченно посмотрев на обидчика, он попытался придумать план, как не получить ещё больше. Кроме побега, вариантов спасения не было, но ему крайне не хотелось прослыть трусом, тем более, если об этом узнает Саша. Проблема была ещё в том, что драться он не любил, да и не очень-то умел. Его оппонента это естественно не заботило, поэтому он бросился на Риза, чтобы нанести очередной удар.  


— Август, прекрати! — закричала Саша, выбежав из дома, когда мужчина повалил Риза на землю.  


Август и не думал останавливаться. Оседлав Риза, он начал бить его по лицу. Риз пытался вырываться, сопротивляться, но, к его сожалению, незнакомец был крупнее и сильнее. Саша подбежала к ним и попыталась оттащить Августа, но тот лишь отпихнул её. На мгновение Риза охватил страх, что он может не остановиться и просто забить его до смерти, когда внезапно он услышал рёв мотора и скрип колёс резко останавливающегося автомобиля. Снизу Риз мог видеть, как чья-то рука обхватила Августа за шею и оттащила его. Саша устремилась к пострадавшему и опустилась рядом с ним на колени, а он, почувствовав огромное облегчение, собрал свои силы в кулак и сел. Сейчас парень смог увидеть, как его спаситель держал Августа в удушающем захвате, а тот пытался выбраться, хлопая его по рукам.  


— Угомонись, парень, — произнёс спаситель с насмешкой в голосе. — Тебе лучше сдаться, меня так не одолеешь.  


Август, в конце концов осознав тщетность своих попыток, опустил руки, и через мгновение смог свободно вздохнуть. Поспешив увеличить расстояние между ним и держащим его мужчиной, он зло оглядел всех присутствующих и направился к своей машине, припаркованной на обочине.  


— Классная причёска, кстати, — отметил спасший Риза мужчина, на что Август лишь показал ему средний палец.  


Сев в свою машину, он резко сорвался с места и умчался прочь. Оставшийся незнакомец подошёл к Саше и Ризу и, протянув руку последнему, помог ему подняться.  


— Обопрись на меня, приятель, — предложил он, и Риз не стал спорить — всё тело ужасно болело после этой стычки.  


Саша указала в сторону своего дома, и мужчина повёл Риза к ней. Усадив его на диван, незнакомец оценивающе взглянул на лицо парня.  


— Дааа, нехило он тебя отделал, — заметил спаситель. — Чем же ты его так разозлил?  


— Разозлить пьяного Августа — как два пальца об асфальт, — проворчала Саша, присоединившись к ним с аптечкой.  


— А я всегда говорил, не умеешь пить — не пей.  


Саша нанесла на ватный тампон дезинфицирующее средство и приложила к рассечению на губе Риза, отчего он зашипел, но затем собрался и старательно стал терпеть, выдавая неприятные ощущения лишь выражением лица.  


— Если бы не ты, он, наверное, убил бы меня, — прохрипел Риз. — Спасибо…  


— Зейн, — отозвался мужчина, по интонации Риза почувствовавший, что нужно представиться.  


Риз и Саша представились в ответ.  


— Нам повезло, что ты оказался здесь, — вздохнула Саша.  


— Да, я, вообще-то, ехал в соседний дом, а тут вы. Не зря Всегда-Вовремя — это моё второе имя, — задорно ответил Зейн. — Кстати, извиняюсь за газон. Надеюсь, он не сильно помялся.  


Саша отвлеклась от обработки ран Риза и глянула в окно. Только сейчас она осознала, что, резко тормозя, Зейн заехал на газон и перегородил пешеходный тротуар своим внедорожником.  


— Что ж, если моя помощь больше не нужна, я, пожалуй, пойду, — решил Зейн.  


Риз и Саша ещё раз поблагодарили его, и девушка проводила гостя до двери. Когда она вернулась в гостиную, Риз сидел, откинув голову на спинку дивана и устало приложив ладонь к лицу. По крайней мере, к той его части, которая не ныла от дикой боли. Саша опустилась рядом с ним, и он, приподняв голову, взглянул на неё.  


— Прости за это, — виновато произнесла она. — Август — мой бывший. Мы расстались несколько месяцев назад. А тут он стал мне названивать.  


— А, это он звонил, когда мы завтракали? — понял Риз.  


Саша кивнула.  


— Он вспыльчивый, но вот так обычно себя не вёл. Только перебрав с алкоголем… Я думала, если не открою ему, то он просто уйдёт.  


Девушка виновато опустила голову, и Риз осторожно взял её за руку в знак ободрения.  


— Всё в порядке, — попытался успокоить её он. — Ты не виновата в том, что он сделал.  


Саша невесело улыбнулась, оценив его слова.

***

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила Ниша, открыв дверь и увидев на пороге Зейна.  


— Решил, ты можешь соскучиться по тому, что у нас было вчера. Я не такой изверг, чтобы лишать тебя этого, — сообщил Зейн.  


— Я же ясно дала понять… — Ниша начала закипать.  


— Что это только секс? Да. А я зачем сюда приехал? На свидание тебя звать или что? — усмехнулся Зейн.  


Ниша не нашла, что на это возразить. В общем-то, мужчина был прав. Краем взгляда она заметила припаркованный у обочины внедорожник Зейна.  


— Большая машина, — отметила она. — Обычно компенсирует маленькие комплексы.  


— Не мой случай. Ты же видела, у меня там всё в порядке, — весело отозвался Зейн, осознав, к чему она клонит.  


Ниша невольно улыбнулась. Даже на подкол по поводу самой обидной для мужчин темы он смог ответить так же хлёстко. Она схватила его за края куртки и втащила в дом. Что ж, по крайней мере ей не придётся искать кого-то ещё на замену.


End file.
